Modem electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, location based services devices, enterprise class servers, or enterprise class storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
Consumer electronics requirements demand more integrated circuits in an integrated circuit package while paradoxically providing less physical space in the system for the increased integrated circuits content. Continuous cost reduction is another requirement. Some technologies primarily focus on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies focus on stacking these integrated circuits into a single package. While these approaches provide more functions within an integrated circuit, they do not fully address the requirements for lower height, smaller space, and cost reduction.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use mature package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Still the demand continues for lower cost, smaller size and more functionality.
A variation of existing technologies uses mature package technologies with lead fingers made from lead frames. Typical lead frame packaging schemes pack more integrated circuits into a single package. As lead frame based packaging technologies are used with new integration and stacking structures, overall package yield becomes a concern.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package-in-package system providing low cost manufacturing, reduced form factor, and improved yield for the integrated circuit package-in-package. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.